Lili Putih
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Mereka sepasang senpai dan kouhai. Tapi apa itu bisa bertahan? Yuri. Yukio/Maki dari arc "Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise". First fic in Indonesian, and quite possibly the first on Yukio/Maki too.


DISCLAIMER:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Black Lagoon milik Rei Hiroe), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Flashback dan istilah dalam _italic_.

Berita dalam:  
_italic-centered_

* * *

_"… korban lelaki diperkirakan berusia akhir 20-an tahun, dan meninggal karena ditembak di halaman Komiya Jinja tadi pagi…"_

"Kau lihat itu, Maki? Ini kenapa kamu kularang bekerja sambilan, nak…"

"Iya, bu…"

Berita malam pun terus berjalan. Nampaknya sedang ada perang geng di sekitar sini, dan petugas kepolisian tambahan didatangkan dari luar kota. Praktis sedang ada jam malam di sini.

_"… korban perempuan yang masih berusia belia ditemukan dekat korban lelaki…"_

Ya, keadaannya buruk. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang jadi korban, kan?

* * *

_**Lili Putih**_

_A Black Lagoon Fanfic_

* * *

"Hoi, Maki!"

Belum-belum, aku sudah disambut celoteh temanku Emi. Ya ampun, ini masih pagi…

"Sudah lihat berita?" tanya Emi sambil mengeluarkan sepatu dalam-ruangan dari loker sepatu yang ia pakai. "Perang geng jadi panas sekali, lho."

"Oh, itu," jawabku seadanya. "Aku nggak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi nampaknya ngeri sekali. Katanya ada yang ditembak di halaman Komiya Jinja…"

"Makin banyak saja hantu di tempat itu," komentar Mirai, temanku yang satu lagi. Nampaknya dia datang duluan karena ia datang dari arah kelas. "Otou-san baru pulang tadi pagi, membantu orang-orang penyidik TKP dari Tokyo."

"Oh ya?" komentarku sambil berpura-pura tak tertarik. Ayah Mirai seorang polisi, bahkan _koban_[1] tempat ia biasa berjaga juga tak jauh dari sini. Berarti perang geng ini sudah gawat sekali. "Apa katanya?"

"Oh, parah sekali, mayat di mana-mana. Katanya _bousouzoku_[2] yang biasa mangkal di tempat bowling di ujung jalan Uchiyamada itu dibantai habis…" ujar Mirai sambil kemudian memelankan nada suaranya. "Termasuk Eiji Yamada yang dipecat semester kemarin itu."

Darahku mendingin. Eiji Yamada alias Edge, dia lumayan terkenal di kalangan anak nakal sekolah ini. Ia dipecat karena sudah dua kali tak naik kelas. Terakhir kali dia kelihatan dekat sini, dia membual sudah masuk 'Pasukan Muda' sebuah gerombolan Yakuza.

Tak ada yang bisa lebih menegaskan kalau perang sudah berkecamuk... sampai ada seseorang yang kau kenal mati terbunuh.

"Mengerikan…" gumam Emi sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa kabarnya ya Yukio-senpai…" imbuh Mirai sambil mengikuti setengah langkah di belakangku dan Emi.

* * *

…

* * *

_"Baik-baik dengan ibumu, yah?"_

Aku tersentak dari tidurku malam ini. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku, sepertinya aku mimpi buruk. Entahlah. Aku hanya ingat sorotan lampu jauh beberapa mobil, malam, salju… dan Yukio-senpai.

Entah di mana Yukio-senpai sekarang berada. Hari setelah kami bertemu terakhir kali, guru kami bilang kalau dia tak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Ya, alasan seperti itu memang bisa dipakai menipu anak kecil, tapi aku tak bisa tertipu. Bagaimana mungkin Yukio-senpai yang tak pernah absen seharipun sejak dia masuk sekolah ini, bisa tak masuk karena sakit? Aku sudah pernah melihat dia masuk sekolah waktu flu berat, dan air mukanya jauh lebih pucat daripada kemarin itu.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki di bawah. Nampaknya Ayah baru pulang lembur. Karena keadaan belakangan, angkutan kota sering terhambat… sesuatu yang dimanfaatkan Ayah untuk mengejar pekerjaan.

Aku turun untuk mengambil minuman, sekedar membasahi kerongkonganku yang agak kering. Kudapati Ayah duduk di meja makan, sebotol air dingin duduk di meja. Sebuah gelas setengah kosong melengkapi kesimpulan yang tadi kutarik bahwa Ayah mungkin sedang duduk-duduk sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Belum tidur, Maki?" tanya Ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Aku terbangun mendengar Ayah masuk," balasku sekenanya sambil mengambil gelas baru. "Ada apa di luar sana, Yah?"

"Ada beberapa pos pemeriksaan, semua orang asing dihentikan dan digeledah," balas Ayah sambil menghela nafas. "Orang kita cuma disuruh menunjukkan kartu identitas, untungnya. Katanya yang membuat masalah orang-orang Eropa, mereka baku tembak terbuka dengan Yakuza."

"Begitu yah…" ucapku setelah menelan seteguk air dingin.

"Mm, cepatlah tidur kembali. Besok kau masih harus sekolah, kan?" ujar sang ayah dengan nada lembut.

"Ya, Ayah," aku membalas.

* * *

…

* * *

Aku menguap, beberapa saat sesudah Kazanami-sensei menutup pelajaran Sejarah Jepang asuhannya yang diputus oleh bel. Waktu makan siang telah tiba. Aku, Mirai, dan Emi biasanya langsung menuju ke ruangan Klub Sastra, tempat kami biasa menikmati makan siang. Bersama Yukio-senpai, tentunya.

Tapi hari ini kami merasa sumpek di ruangan itu. Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap, yang tentunya jarang didatangi orang. Di sana, Mirai mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, lalu disambungkannya pada kabel headset agar fungsi radionya bisa dijalankan. Lumayanlah, untuk mengisi telinga sembari kami makan.

_"… Baru diterima berita tentang bentrokan Yakuza yang terjadi baru-baru ini…"_

Kami langsung mendengarkan dengan teliti, siapa tahu ada berita baru. Dengan berita kematian Eiji, kami semua yakin perang ini sudah sampai ambang pintu rumah. Semua informasi berarti.

_"… salah satu korban tewas di Komiya Jinja kemarin berhasil diidentifikasi sebagai Yukio Washimine, tujuh belas tahun…"_

Tak ada lagi yang saling kami katakan siang itu.

* * *

…

* * *

_"Senpai, sebetulnya ada apa sih? Membereskan kartu perpustakaan sih boleh saja, tapi kan kita jadi kemalaman…"_

_"Maaf, aku terlalu memaksa. Tapi kupikir ini harus dibereskan sebelum liburan natal."_

_Hening sejenak._

_"Wah… turun salju…"_

_"Eh? Bukannya senpai benci…"_

_"Tidak. Bukannya aku benci salju, tapi…"_

_Beberapa mobil pun menepi. Aku bermaksud menggamit tangan Yukio-senpai. Tapi ia lebih cepat dan menangkupkan tangan di pipiku, memaksa wajahku menghadap wajahnya._

_"Baik-baiklah dengan ibumu. Kau anak baik, Maki…"_

_"K-kenapa senpai berkata seperti itu…? Seperti mau berangkat perang sa-"_

_Ucapanku putus oleh sepasang bibir lembut Yukio-senpai yang menempel di bibirku. Ia menciumku. Tak ada rasa lapar ataupun keburu-buruan di sana. Hanya bibirnya yang menyentuhku, lembut dan sederhana. Ia bak seorang prajurit yang akan maju perang mencium sang istri yang ditinggalkan di kampung halaman, aku._

_"Aku mencintaimu, tapi keadaan ini… Maafkan aku, Maki. Selamat tinggal."_

_Aku jatuh terduduk di salju tipis halaman sekolah. Dingin. Begitu pula bibirku, yang baru saja dipaparkan pada kehangatan. Lidahku kelu oleh berbagai sebab. Para pengiring yang menjemput Yukio-senpai mengatakan beberapa hal padanya, tapi itu tak penting bagiku._

_"Semoga kau akan baik-baik saja."_

_Yukio sudah berbalik, dan airmataku sudah tumpah bercucuran. Ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh Yukio, orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku tak merasa bahagia atau terhormat?_

_"Senpai!"_

_Tapi panggilanku jatuh pada telinga tuli, dan dengan cepat tersapu derum iring-iringan mobil yang mengiringi perginya Yukio._

Aku terbangun lagi dari tidurku. Bedanya, kali ini mataku basah dan pipiku diwarnai jejak-jejak lembab.

* * *

…

* * *

Siang itu, praktis seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kalau Yukio meninggal dunia dalam kekerasan geng yang terjadi belakangan ini. Kepala Sekolah mengumpulkan kami di aula, mengingatkan kami akan bahayanya bergaul dengan orang yang salah, atau berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Mirai dan Emi berpikir untuk berhenti kerja sambilan untuk sementara, sementara aku akan bertanya pada _tenchou_[3] apa aku bisa libur sementara keadaan genting seperti ini. Aku yakin ia tak akan keberatan. Klub Sastra juga mengadakan rapat dengan segera, mengingat Yukio dalah anggota paling senior dan selalu dianggap ketua.

Tapi semua itu bisa menunggu. Kebetulan kemarin hari liburku, dan aku sempat membeli sekuntum bunga untuk Yukio. Aku bertemu ayah Mirai yang kebetulan menjaga kediaman kosong yang dulu ditinggali keluarga Washimine, dan ia membolehkan aku menaruh sebuah vas kecil di luar gerbang depan. Belum ada yang meninggalkan apapun di sana, agak aneh. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Mulai malam ini, setangkai lili putih di dalam vas putih akan berdiri di depan gerbang rumah kosong berhias pita polisi itu.

Untuknya.

Untuk cinta kami.

* * *

**Glossarium:**

[1]: Semacam pos polisi kecil, namun selalu dijaga. Ada dimana-mana di Jepang.

[2]: Istilah Jepang untuk kelompok geng bersepeda motor. Biasanya anggotanya masih berusia belasan, dan senang melakukan 'pawai' massal yang mengganggu ketertiban.

[3]: Istilah untuk menyebut pemilik/manajer, biasanya untuk tempat makan atau kafe.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sebenernya sih ini ide udah ada sejak agak lama, tapi baru membuncah keluar sekarang. Ada sih ship-tease untuk pasangan Yukio-Maki ini, tapi karena Yukio cuma muncul dalam satu arc (Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise) dan langsung mati, jadinya ga kerasa. Terus juga adegan mereka di sekolah itu juga udah 'disesuaikan' biar masuk genre yuri. 'Gaya penulisan' juga agak sedikit ikut trend sekarang yang ada 'mini-prolog'. Ya sudahlah, semoga bisa menghibur pembaca :3


End file.
